The present invention relates to a range of vertical roller mills and it comprises a roller mill with rollers, installed within one body and fixed in such a way that they can be rotated relative their own axes of symmetry, which are above a slewing table with a rotation drive and rotating air separator fixed above the roller mill and made in the form of a screened rotor installed inside an impingement ring and equipped with a controlled rotating drive. The initial particle size can be from several millimeters up to 100-150 millimeters.
Practical results achieved during operation of the range of vertical mills has confirmed that technical capabilities of the grinding equipment are practically exhausted and their technical characteristics are limited in dispersity increase of processed materials, reduction of specific power consumption and lack of ability to produce fine dispersity final products of given grain size distribution.
During processing of materials of higher dispersity, such events as vibration increase, number of particle circulations within a mill increases, level of roller wear-out grows, the ground material structure reaches monostructure by obtaining specific particles geometry which is typical for this type of grinding.
Infringement of rational grinding mode leads to unjustified high power consumption per unit of product and therefore cost of mills and grinding process itself.